


I'll make a gentleman out of you

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Gokuhara Gonta wants to find someone who can teach him how to become a gentleman, and he has stumbled upon the perfect candidate: Great Gozu! Silly crossover, 100% spoiler-free.





	

“Gozu-san, Gozu-san!” Gokuhara Gonta called out as he ran towards a tall, bulky man wearing a bull-shaped leather mask.

“What is it, Gonta-kun?” Great Gozu replied.

“Gozu-san knows how much Gonta wants to be a gentleman, isn’t that right?”

“Indeed I do, Gonta-kun. Nonetheless, you still have ways to go.” Gozu began to take off Gonta’s tie. “You’re wearing your tie backwards.”

“Oh!” Gokuhara blurted out, and blushed a little as Gozu helped him put on his tie correctly. After that was all said and done, Gokuhara continued, “But… that’s exactly why Gonta wants to ask something of Gozu-san.”

“And what would that be?”

Gokuhara fell to his knees and prostrated himself before the older man, his head bowing so deeply that it touched the floor. “Gonta… Gonta wants to ask Gozu-san to teach him how to become a gentleman his family can be proud of!”

“Gonta-kun, please, there’s no need for this. Rise,” Gozu said, his arms folded across his chest. “However, first of all I must ask… why me, of all people?”

Gokuhara got back on his feet and rubbed the nape of his neck. “Well, Gozu-san is the most impressive gentleman Gonta knows.”

Gozu let out a deep sigh, but he wore a smile underneath his mask. “Ah, Gonta-kun...” He put one hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Listen! If you’re fine with me as your teacher, then I will do my best to turn you into a true gentleman. However! Let me warn you that I’m a strict instructor, and will expect nothing short of excellency out of my student. Got it?!”

“Y-yes, Gozu-san! Sir!” Gokuhara scrambled to salute his newfound teacher. According to what he had seen in movies, it was the reaction that more closely matched with Gozu’s demand.

“Lesson number one! That’s not how a gentleman would behave in this situation.” He extended his right hand. “Now, shake my hand while saying, ‘Sir, I believe we have an agreement’.”

 _That’s how they do it on TV anyway, isn’t it?_ Gozu thought.

“Err...” Gokuhara looked at his right hand, then his left, then his right again. He ended up settling on his left hand, which he used to shake Gozu’s right. “S-sir! I believe we have an agree… an agreement!”

“Well done, Gonta-kun!” Gozu said, and patted his pupil on the shoulder.

Gokuhara beamed with childish glee. “Thank you, Gozu-san!”

“Hmm… that’s not how a gentleman would thank a fellow gentleman, Gonta-kun!”

And so they went for another hour. In the end, it was decided that they would meet daily so that Gozu could help Gokuhara build the foundation leading to the way of the gentleman step by step. To ensure that none of Gozu’s teachings went to waste, Gokuhara always brought with him a notebook where he eagerly jotted down each and every precious bit of information Gozu had to give. Eventually…

“The time has come to put your skills to the test,” Gozu announced, pride swelling in his voice.

“Sir, I believe we have an agreement,” Gokuhara said without hesitation, his arm already stretched out to offer a handshake. The older man took the offer.

“Let us go for walk,” Gozu suggested, and so they went around town on foot.

They stopped once Gozu spotted a petite girl clad in pink with a beanie on her head. “Ah, good afternoon, Andou-san! It’s nice to meet you here.”

Gokuhara jotted furiously on his notebook as the conversation unfolded.

“Oh, good afternoon, Gozu-san. How’re you doing?” Andou Ruruka asked.

“Pretty well, thank you for asking. What about yourself?”

They kept on exchanging pleasantries for a while. However, as their conversation went by, Andou’s face became more and more contorted. Eventually, she pinched her nose and said, “Gozu… your mask stinks.”

“Wh-what?! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MASK, YOU ASSHOLE?! DO YOU THINK THS IS FUCKING FUNNY, YOU DAMN PUNK?!”

Gokuhara blushed at the amount of insults coming out of his mentor’s mouth, and was about to give up on taking note of such blasphemy. However, if a gentleman was supposed to act thus when insulted, so be it. Gokuhara wrote down each and every word, uncensored.

“Aah, get a grip! Your mask is made of leather and it’s quite hot today, what did you expect?”

“You… do have a point, Andou-san.”

After exchanging a few more courtesy words, which mostly revolved around clearing any remaining tension, Ruruka bad them farewell. After she left, Gozu turned to Gokuhara, who had been standing a step behind him, still taking notes, and said, “By the way, there is something I have forgotten to teach you earlier. How do you think a gentleman would react to an insult, Gonta-kun? For example, pretend I have said insects are disgusting creatures.”

Gokuhara took a deep breath. “Wh-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY INSECT FRIENDS, YOU ASSHOLE?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY, YOU DAMN PUNK?!”

Silence. Behind the mask, Gozu’s eyes flew open. Where did he go wrong while educating this child? “Gonta-kun… what was that?”

Gokuhara shrank back, and spoke with his eyes glued to the floor. “Err… Gonta was just doing what he thought Gozu-san would do in this situation...”

Gozu clicked his tongue after the gears in his mind shifted all the puzzle pieces into place. “Oh!” He hung his head in shame. “I understand now, Gonta-kun. Fortunately, that is not how gentlemen deal with insults. That was my bad, please forget about it.” Gozu took out a glove from his breast pocket. “Now, I’ll teach you the proper way for a gentleman to react to an insult...”

Gokuhara listened intently. True, Gozu-san’s teachings were not without their faults, but Gokuhara was sure that by following them he would become a man his family could be proud of by the time he graduated. His was a long road, one he would not abandon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This story was written shortly after the release of DRV3 in Japan, so it's likely Gonta's character is off to a degree. Also, sorry if this is sloppier than usual, I just wanted to get it out of my system.


End file.
